Far Away
by breenieweenie
Summary: Alternate Universe. OneshotSongfic to Nickleback's far away for contest winner Musicgal93. RobinStarfire RichardKori


THIS IS AN **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE ONESHOT/SONGFIC** TO NICKLEBACK'S "FAR AWAY" FOR THE CONTEST WINNER **_MUSICGAL93._**

I apologize for the long delay, but I am not a fan of Nickleback and had never heard the song. I listened to it (it was very pretty by the way) and let the music inspire me. **Musicgal93** asked for an alternate universe one shot between Robin/Starfire and this is what I came up with.

I want to thank you all in advance for your positive reviews to this story and thank you for all of your responses to my story "And So It Is". I hope this pleases my contest winner.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans or Nickleback's song "Far Away".

**Dedication:** This is dedicated to **Musicgal93**. I hope this meets your expectations.

* * *

**Far Away**

"Thank you." Korina Anders said quietly to the waitress in front of her. She stared down at her mug of rich, black coffee and frowned. _'Why do I still drink this? Oh yeah... him..'_ She inwardly sighed and took a long sip, ignoring the burning taste in her throat. She was never much of a coffee drinker, but after living with _him_ for two years, you sometimes pick up habits you don't mean to.

It was pathetic really, to be in love with someone who didn't even really seem to care for you. He was always too busy.. with business.. with Bruce.. with what she could only assume were other women. She still didn't know if he had cheated on her or with whom, but she just thought it was better to just think he did. She didn't need her heart broken worse later on.

She opened her lavendar coach purse and pulled out the only things she took of him as a reminder. A picture of them together and a handkerchief with his initials _R.G_. printed on it in gold script. _'He probably doesn't even know I left..' _

If only things could have been different.

Korina came to America four years ago from Hungary, at the age of eighteen to attend Gotham University. Her parents thought it would be best for her to get an American education and Gotham University was one of the best and most prestegious colleges in the U.S. She had met Richard Grayson on accident. He was already 22 years old and out of college, but she accidently ran into him while applying for an internship at Wayne Enterprises. He was gorgeous with his jet black hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was tall and athletically built, although not too large, but what really caught her eyes were his dimples. When he smiled at her, she felt her stomach get warm and her heart flutter.

He seemed just as taken with her looks. Long legs, gorgeous body, emerald green eyes, lucious red hair, and a beautiful face. He asked her out on a date, which turned into two dates, which turned into three, and then four, and then her ending up in his bed.. and she thought, his heart. She wanted to kick herself now for ever even thinking he could love her. Yes, they stayed together for two years. She went to all his business and charity events on his arm. He lavished her with presents and offered her anything she could ever desire, except the one thing she wanted..

his love.

"I suppose some men just are not made to love. Or maybe I am just not good enough to be loved." She sighed and took a sip of her coffee.

"Don't ever say that about yourself." The rich, baritone voice sent shivers down her spine and she was almost afraid to turn around, afraid he wouldn't be there, afraid she was imagining him.

Korina slowly turned around and came face to face with _him_. He looked tired and disheveled, but still devilishly handsome. His clothes were soaked, as if he was running through the rain. _'Was it raining_?' She thought absently, not noticing either way.

"Richard, what are you doing here?"

* * *

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

* * *

Richard Grayson stared at her for a long time. She looked so beautiful and yet so sad at the same time. He was so happy he found her before she boarded that plane back to Hungary. Didn't she understand that he needed her! That he lived for her! He knew things had been strained between them lately, but he had never expected her to leave him. 

He was shocked when he came home to his penthouse and found it empty of everything that was her. She had taken all her clothes, jewely, everything. All she left was a note that said _"I can't pretend everything is alright anymore. I'm going home."_

He didn't know what to do. He was at a loss. He kept replaying her note in his head..._'Going home.. she's going home...she's leaving me.' _It took him awhile to realize that she meant she was really going home, back to Hungary. He quickly grabbed his jacket and drove as fast as he could to Gotham Airport.

By the time he arrived, it was pouring rain and his clothes, as well as the inside of his convertible, were soaked. He ran inside the airport and to the front desk where passengers were checking in, he bypassed the line and demanded they tell him where the flight to Hungary was being boarded. He felt himself sag with relief when he was told it was being delayed because of the pending storm.

He decided to go to the little coffee shop to prepare himself some sort of speech to win Kori back when he spotted her, looking completely heartbroken. He slowly walked up behind her and heard her speaking quietly to herself. The words broke his heart, he had to say something, let her know she was worth more than that. Did he really never tell her that he loved her?

He honestly couldn't recall.

Now, they stared at eachother.. neither saying a word. She had asked a question.. "What are you doing here?" or something similar to that. He couldn't really remember. All he knew was that he had the burning need to kiss her.

"Kori.." He took a step towards her.

She immediately backed out of her chair and shook her head, "Please don't. I can't take anymore.." She wasn't even looking at him.

He felt his temper flare at her declaration and the fact she was avoiding eye contact with him. He walked up to her quickly and grabbed her, jerking her up to meet his eyes. God, her eyes were beautiful. That mystic green. He always loved her eyes and hoped that when they had children they would have her eyes.

"You can and you will because I love you and you are mine." His words were firm and Kori felt her heart soar at his admittance of love.

He kissed her.

* * *

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

* * *

His hands tangled in her hair and her arms immediately came up to wrap around his neck. The kiss was heated, their tongues twisting and trying desperately to taste every part of each other. She pressed her body against him and noticed that she could feel the heat radiating through his wet clothes. She knew she was losing herself in his touch, his smell, his kiss. 

He always smelled so good. So strong and manly. She always loved the smell of his pillows after he had left for work. She could feel herself melting into him. She was drowning in his kiss and yet she didn't want to be saved. His kisses were always so passionate, so dominate. She couldn't help, but be addicted to him.

Slowly they pulled apart for air and he smiled at her, one of his brilliant dazzling smiles. He grabbed her hand and locked his fingers with hers.

"Let's go home." His voice was filled with warmth.

Kori wanted to give in so badly. Go home.. to their home. Make love, talk about the future. But she knew they would fall into their old routine in no time at all, and she was not about to have her heart shattered all over again.

"No." She whispered.

Richard stared at her for a long time, almost not believing that he heard her. She was looking down, at their hands, seemingly to be thinking about something. This worried him. He didn't want her to think, she always thought too hard about things and ended up reading things wrong and it always took forever to fix them.

"What?" He asked, hoping he heard wrong. Praying she would throw her arms around him and laugh that delightful melody that always made him chuckle to himself. She continued to stare at their hands before slowly pulling her hand away from his.

"No. No. I can't.. I'm not going to do this again. Be hurt again. Be broken again. No.." She kept shaking her head and repeating the words "no".

"Kori, baby. No. I love you.." Richard pleaded, trying to make her understand, but it seemed she was too busy repeating the words to even listen to him.

"No, don't tell me that. I know that you are going to continue to ignore me for work. Ignore me for Bruce. And ignore me for all your other girlfriends. I knew I wasn't the only one, I didn't even expect to be the only one, but I never expected to fall so madly in love with you either. I can't let myself be hurt anymore."

"Baby," Richard shook her shoulders and forced her to look at him, "There are no others. You were the only one, I promise. I also promise to never ignore you anymore, I love you. I'll do anything for you, anything at all. Just ask and I'll give you the world."

* * *

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

* * *

Kori stared at him. Trying to comprehend his words. She was too caught up in her own thoughts, her own emotions to realize how much of himself he was putting out there for her. Could he really love her? Really only want to be with her? She felt herself lost in his eyes. Their swirling blue depths were mesmerizing and she found all the reasons in his eyes. 

He adored her.

She felt her breath catch at her revelation. He really did love her, worship her, treasure her above all else. She could feel the tears burn her eyes. Tears of relief, of happiness, of love. Before she could stop them, she felt them rolling down her cheeks. Fiery hot tears. Richard brought his hand up and gently brushed her tears away with the tips of his fingers.

She kissed him.

She pushed him against the wall of the little coffee shop, her hands gripping the front of his wet shirt and her mouth hungrily devouring his. She let her tongue fully explore his mouth, tasting of coffee and cigarrettes which she hadn't noticed with their earlier kiss. Unlike their earlier kiss, this one was rushed and heavy. Forceful and, although still passionate, much more fierce.

Richard Grayson lit a fire inside her like no one else and she had never felt more in love than in this moment.

His hands were around her body, trying to pull her against him even more. He wanted to wrap his body around her and protect her from everything in the world. She was so fragile and sweet. She was his dreamer and he desperately did not want to be the one to shatter her illusion of a perfect world.

"I love you.." He whispered against her mouth.

* * *

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

* * *

Kori smiled against his lips, "I know." 

They broke apart and stared at eachother, smiling. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing herself against him. He rested his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes.

"You're beautiful."He said to her and she simply smiled, a light blush spread onto her cheeks.

"You complete my life. I just, I can't live without you baby. Please say you won't leave me, ever again."

"Tell me you love me, say it again please." Kori whispered against his lips, her voice pleading.

"I love you, I've always loved you. Now, please.. please say you won't leave me. I need you." Richard closed his eyes.

Kori kissed his lips softly before trailing soft butterfly kisses along his cheeks, "I love you. I won't ever leave you. I'm yours.."

Richard opened his eyes and stared at her for a long moment, taking in all her features, trying to capture them in his memory forever. He could never get over how truly gorgeous she was, she could be a model and had been offered hundreds of contracts, but she always refused. Claiming she wanted to finish her studies, but he always knew that it was because she didn't want to leave him.

"Marry me." He suddenly blurted out, not even realizing he had said the words.

"Wh..what?" Kori asked, completely shocked.

"Marry me. Please. Say you'll be mine forever. Promise me that you'll always love me. Marry me?" Richard felt no hesitation in asking her, and was actually relieved that he had gotten the question that had been plaguing him for months off his chest.

Kori unwrapped her legs from around him and stood, slowly backing away. She tried to look anywhere, but directly at him and chewed on her lip, trying to think of how she should answer.

Did she want to marry him?

More than anything.

Could she belong to him forever?

Definate yes.

Could she handle it if he went back to his old ways?

She didn't think she could.

Would he really go back to his late nights at the office and tendencies to ignore her? Kori was afraid to find out, She looked up into his eyes, to find them filled with pain and sorrow. The look on his face told her that he expected rejection. Could she ever deny him anything?

No. No she couldn't.

"Yes." Her voice was a little hoarse, even to her own ears, and felt herself flinch a little at the sound. His eyes lit up and he looked so hopeful.

"Yes?" Richard questioned, hoping against hope that his ears had not deceived him.

"Yes," She nodded, a smile gracing her face, "I'll marry you."

He picked her up and kissed her. All his love and devotion being poured into that single moment. Kori couldn't remember the last time she felt so much joy. She couldn't stop smiling. Richard had the sudden urge to show her how much he loved her. He grabbed her hand and immediately started walking, at a brisk pace, back towards his car. Kori couldn't stop giggling and blushing as the onlookers in the airport gave them knowing looks.

He was happy. She was happy.

And all was right with the world.

* * *

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and  
never let me go

* * *

**The End.**

I hope you all enjoyed.

-Breanna


End file.
